Help from a friend
by Lover1420
Summary: What happens when a friend hurts you? And another helps through the rough patches of life? And will you fall head over heels in love with this friend? Read and see what happens to Bella and all of her friends in just two weeks. AH Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I started in my math class but it all started with news that I'll have the house to myself in September when my parents will be going to the beach ha ha, can you say party? Nah, I'm not having a party but will have a friend over for that week. Anyway... on with the story.

Don't own Twilight ( only in my dreams I own Emmett ;D)

* * *

**BPOV**

"Okay kids, we'll be back in two weeks" Esme said walking out of the door, she was the first to say her goodbyes. " love ya Bells. Help keep the boys out of trouble" my dad said kissing my forehead. "Dad, I love you too, but the boys breathing is trouble" I said earning laugh from everyone. We all said our goodbyes.

"So two weeks alone, I have the house to myself … well and the dog but still." I said as we walked into the home-theater. "What are you planning Bells?" Emmett asked as he took a sip of his soda. I sat in between him And Jacob. "Wouldn't you like to know" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well I ..." He started only to be cut of by Alice. "Okay, you two shut it now. Bella its your turn to pick out the movie." Alice said sitting in Jasper's lap. I got up and went over to the selves that held all of the movies.

"Um... Leah is at a friends house right?" I asked picking out the movie I wanted to watch.

"Yeah, why" Jasper asked. I held up the movie and he just nodded. I quickly put in the movie and returned to my seat.

"Zombieland, I like a girl that watches movies with guts and blood and what not." Jake whispered in my ear as the movie began. I leaned away from him a little and laid my head back on Emmett's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. About an hour into the movie I was asleep.

When I woke up I was in my own bed at my house. I rolled over to look at the clock it read 11:13pm. _Great I sleep over 4 hours,wait how did I get back home?_ I thought then I heard someone's footsteps, they were coming upstairs. Then I saw feet at my door. The door squeaked open. I Mentally made a note to oil the door. Jacob walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

"Dude you scared the shit out of me don't do that." I said hitting him playfully. He smirked then he was on top of me kissing me I tried with no effect to get out of his grip."Jake stop your hurting me stop." I said once he started kissing down my neck. " No I know you want me." He said pressing his groin to mine. "Jake no I don't Jake stop your hurting me stop it now." I yelled but he just held on tighter. I was now in tears struggling to get out of his death grip. He pulled down my pants and undid his. He roughly pushed in to my center, I screamed out in pain. He continued harder and harder and with each thrust I screamed louder and louder. When he started to slow down I thought it was over but I was wrong and this time every time I screamed he would hit me. I started to feel blood run down my face. Then I heard the door open and felt Jacob being pulled off of me. I looked and saw that it was Emmett I saw Jasper standing in the door way when he looked over at me he ran to my side. He quickly pulled out his phone and called 911 after that everything went black.

When I awoke again I was in a hospital bed and someone was holding my hand I looked over to see Emmett asleep holding my hand. I looked to the other side and saw Jasper and Edward. Edward was asleep but Jasper was awake.

"H- hey" I manged to say. Jasper looked up from his book he got up and walked over to the bed side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice low so that he wouldn't wake the others. "Sore all over. What happened to Jacob?" I asked sitting up a bit.

"He is in jail right now and won't be released 'till the chef of police returns from his vacation." he informed me. "I'm going to get the doctor okay?" I nodded and he was off to get the doc. I looked back over at Emmett, he was the one that pulled Jacob off of me and I trust him more than anything he's my angle. I smiled a little and squeezed his hand a little he squeezed back and opened his eyes.

"Hey there." I said as he sat up in the chair. "Hey how long have you been up?" he asked getting up and walking over to the bed. I scooted over and patted the spot for him to sit down. Once he sat on the bed he wrapped his arms around me I started crying remembering what happened last night. He cooed little things in my ear to calm me down. By the time the doctor was in the room I wasn't crying anymore.

I was released from the hospital that afternoon. The doctor gave me some medication to help with depression, stress, and other things that might become a problem because of the being raped.

When we got to my house it was around 5pm. "You should call your dad I told him and he wanted to come back but I also told him I would stay with you until his vacation is over." he said as we walked in I sat my stuff down and walked to the kitchen. I went to the phone I dialed my dads phone number.

"Bella are you okay what happened?" he asked in a rush.

"Dad I'm fine Jacob is in jail because he rapped me and almost killed me but thanks to Emmett and Jasper I'm fine" I said looking over at Emmett leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to kill him I swear Emmett told me you were rapped but didn't say who did it." he sounded very angry. I heard him tell the others and Billy grabbed the phone so the others could calm my dad.

"Bella I'm so sorry that Jake did that I just can't believe he would do that I mean I know he has had a thing for you but I .. going that far and almost killing you ..I.. I don't know." Billy rambled.

"Billy it was out of your control but look I got to go I'm getting hungry tell my dad I'll call him tomorrow morning" I said wanting to end this call. "Alright well stay safe and be careful Bye Bells." Billy said sounding about who I felt. "Bye Billy." I hung up the phone.

" You want something to eat?" I asked going to the fridge to find something easy to make.

"How about we go to the dinner?" he ask once I gave up looking in the fridge.

"Yeah that sounds good but I don't have much money.." I said but Emmett cut me off "I'll pay now come on." he said as we started walking out of the house. We got into his hummer and we were off.

**later that night**

"Bella! Bella! wake up Bella come on!" Emmett yelled shaking me awake. I was sweaty and out of breath. "Its okay I'm here its okay" Emmett said holding me close to him. Once I was calm he was lying next to me in bed holding me. "Don't leave me in here alone Emm, I don't like it at all." I said before I feel back asleep.

* * *

A/N Review if you will tell me what you think it would mean a lot to me.

**Loves Tabbyy**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I know its been a while, been working on other stories but I'll try to finish this story by the end of summer. Anyway you've waited long enough...

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke in the morning. It had been three days since Jacob Black rapped me. Emmett held true to his promise and has not left the house unless I went with him. I looked down to my hand on my side and saw Emmett's on top of mine, I smiled. Yes we are sharing a bed because if he wasn't holding me I wouldn't sleep at all. I turned my head and looked at his sleeping form. I leaned in a little and pressed my lips to his. He started to kiss back I pulled back.

"I'm so sorry I just... I'm sorry." I said. Emmett and I never went out or anything but with him I felt... safe, like nothing and no one could ever hurt me.

"Don't be sorry. I've kinda wanted to kiss you the night that thing happened but didn't, plus it was a damn good way to wake up." he chuckled as we got up. We went down stairs and had breakfast. After we ate we just hung around the house all day.

**Sometime that afternoon**

"So, what are we now?" I asked as we were watching a show, I wasn't really watching and neither was he.

"I dunno what do you want us to be?" He asked looking at me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I climbed over so I was straddling his lap. "Well I think you'll be the only guy, my age, that I'll fully trust so I think its time for you to know my feelings. What do you think?" I said as I grabbed his shirt in my hands. I ground my center to his. He moaned and brought his hands to my hips.

"Bella are you sure? I mean it being this close after... Are you... oh god" he moaned loud. I smiled and kissed him, he took no time to deepen the kiss. I pulled away needing air. " I want you and only you forever Emm, I've always wanted you." I said as he kissed down my neck. "I've always wanted you too." He stood up with me still in his arms and carried me up to my room. He closed the door and sat me in the bed. He stood up straight and pulled his shirt off before climbing on top of me. He kissed me deeply as he pulled the hem of my shirt up, I moaned into his mouth. We broke apart and he pulled my shirt off. He took no time in kissing down my neck and continuing south until he reached the waist band of my shorts. He looked to me as if asking permission, I nodded instantly. He smiled before he removed my shorts and moaned when he saw I had no panties on.

"Damn Bells your so fucking hot." he said kissing my lips once more before he licked my clit and sucked it in to his mouth. I let out a soft moan as my hands flew to the back of his head pulling him closer. He moaned in return and plunged two fingers into me. "Oh god... Emm more... Please... Oh" I moaned. I heard and felt him chuckle, he lifted his head and I moaned with the loss of contact.

"Bella damn are you sure about this? We can stop, but I don't think either of us want to." I smiled a little then nodded. "Please Emm I need you so much Please." I begged. He, of course, gave in and kissed me. He got up and went to his bag in the corner of the room. He came back with a condom that he had just opened. Once he had it on he settled in between my legs. "Bella I'm big so this might hurt a little, but I'm sure you'll be fine." he said and with that he pushed himself in. I screamed out in pain Emmett quickly kissed me to quiet the scream, he moved slowly until I finally got used to his size.

"Faster." I whispered in his ear. He laughed but did so. Soon after I felt myself getting close.

"Emm... so... close... ahhh." I moaned. He came with a hard thrust. We laid there in each others arms panting. The phone started to ring and we both groaned.

"Should we just leave it or what?" he asked. I groaned but got up and went to get the phone.

"Is this a miss. Isabella Swan?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" I said walking back into the room and sitting on the bed. Emmett sat up behind me and pulled me to him.

"I'm a doctor at the hospital in Wilson, North Carolina. Your father Charlie Swan has been shot. I'm so sorry miss but he did not survive. He was driving and someone shot the car and the bullet hit him there were only two survives, a Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, do you know them dear?" she said I started crying I didn't answer. "Miss we would like for you to come here and get Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, along with the bodies of the others." she said. Emmett took the phone from me and talked with her. After he hung up he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Emmett how... why... why now." I sobbed into his shirt. Once I felt I was out of tears I got up and put some cloths on, Emmett did the same. We went to the Cullen house after getting a call from Alice telling us that everyone would be meeting there to figure things out.

"Bella." Alice waled when she saw me. "are you okay hon?" she asked hugging me. I nodded "Yeah just a little shocked is all." I sat down after everyone hugged me. We talked and said that the guys would go to North Carolina while us girls settled my fathers stuff. I decide that I was going to see Jacob before visiting hours were up, and I had to convince Emmett and the others I'd be fine by myself.

"Bella I don't think this is a very good idea. Just be careful for me please." Emmett said as I walked out to Jasper's truck.

* * *

A/N: I thought I should bring back Jacob so this was the only way I could think of, Don't hate me. Anyway what will happen when Bella goes to tell him the news?

Review if you will flame if you must I don't care.

**_Always love,_**

**_Tabbyy_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sooo sorry that its been way more than a week. Things popped up and I had a hard time to write my others and this one keep getting pushed back. But I'm back and I don't think I can finish this before summers end now but who cares that just means I'll have to write during my free period. Anyway you've waited for a while I think its time for the story to go on. :)

In case you forgot I don't own twilight (only Emmett in my dreams)

* * *

I started Jasper's truck, thankful he let me use it. I started toward town not really ready to face Jacob but knew that I had to eventually. When I arrived at the jail all of my dads co-workers hugged me and told me to call if I ever need anything. My dads right hand man, Joe, who I knew. He would sometimes come by when my dad had to work late and make sure I was okay. He walked me to the back were a glass room was. "Bella go ahead in here and I'll go get Jacob." when he walked in with Jacob he walked to me and told me "I'll be right out side if he try's anything scream and I'll be right in here promise kiddo. I told your dad that I would watch out for you if something ever happened to him." I smiled weakly at this. Joe always keep his word.

"What brings you here Isabella?" Jacob asked eying me. As he looked at me I became uncomfortable. I sat down in the chair across from him and sat my hands on the table.

"Jacob... Your dad as well as my dad and Sue... they all died. Someone shot the window of the driver side door, my dad was driving and it killed him causing the car to crash. The only two that survived were Esme and Carlisle." I said not looking up at him. I heard a sniffle and looked up at him finally. He had his face in his hands.

"Jake I'm sorry" I said. I went around to hug him and then he did the worst thing ever. He tried to kiss me again. I tried pushing him off of me but it didn't work. I screamed for Joe, and he was in there pulling me out of Jacob's grasp and out of the room as quickly as possible and sent another officer in to get Jacob back to his cell.

"Thank you Joe." I said as he hugged me. "I'm going to be at the Cullen's tonight so if you want stop by on the way home I'll make dinner for us all." I said. He nodded "What time?" he asked as he held the door for me. "6:30 sound good?" I asked, he nodded and with that I left.

On the way back I let all of the tears run freely down my face. Jacob and I grew up together and he had always had a huge thing for me but I never thought he would ever go that far. When my mom died he was the only one I would let in for a while. He did the same when his mom died. We were always there for each other no matter what. We were best friends, if someone messed with me at school Jake was there to save me. I don't think I can ever trust him again, I don't even want to be near him.

Once I got back to the Cullen's ever one was sitting in the den watching the TV. When I walked in Emmett pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as I cried yet again.

I must have fallen asleep but when I woke up I was still in Emmett's lap. I looked to the clock to see that it was 3pm. I got up and started to go up stairs to Emmett's room. When I got there I looked around at some of his things he had a bag packed for when the guys leave tomorrow to go to North Carolina. I laid on his bed and set an alarm for 4:30.

It was about 5:30 when I got up to start dinner. "Oh guys I forgot to tell you Joe is coming over for dinner." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I heard and 'Okay' and 'that's cool' from them.

I decided to do something simple, Mac & cheese with hotdogs in it. By the time it was done it was 6:25 and there was a knock on the door.

"Can someone get that and can someone come in here and set the table?" I yelled. I heard to sets of footsteps. Jasper popped up in the kitchen and started setting the table. "Thanks Jazz." I said smiling at him. He smiled back his lop-sided grin that got all the girls. Just then Joe came rushing in. "Bella, Jacob escaped!" at those words everthing went black.

* * *

A/N: so its a littlw short but thats okay that means more in the next chap. Review?

_**Loves, Tabbyy**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so I'll be doing Nanowrimo which is National Writing Month and it starts in November, so I'm updating all of my stories before then because in November I'll just be writing Nano. This is also a Halloween gift from me so Happy Halloween. On with the story!

*Emmett's POV*

" Bella this is the only way to keep you safe. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't going to keep you safe." I said as Bella got in the car. She was going into the witness protection program until Jacob was caught and put in jail.

"But Em what if he comes after you or the others? What if he hurts you guys? What if he finds me and hurts me? Emmett I want all of you to come with me." she said and looked to the officer I did as well and he nodded for the rest of us to get in the SUV's.

After hours of driving we finally were at the 'safe house' as the cops like to call it. The house was nice, it looked like it had two stories and an attic and basement. It was white and the trim was an off white, it also had black shutters.

"We'll gang this will be your place until we find Jacob. There is a house just up this dirt drive and there are some cops that live there so they make sure he doesn't know you all are here." said a guy with salt and pepper hair. He was about the same height as me and just as built.

"Thank you sir, thanks you so much." Bella said shaking his hand. "Its no problem. It happens to be my job to protect people." he said smiling and trying to flirt with her. She smiled slightly and then turned to the front door. She started in and we all followed her.

"Okay bedrooms are up stairs. Kitchen and dinning area are straight ahead. Living room is over here and then we entered the din when we walked in." the guy said pointing out everything. He sent the others to get clothing and food for us. "This door leads to the hidden stair case, it goes from the attic to the basement, a landing on each floor." he gestured to a door. As soon as he opened the door so we could go up to the second floor, Jacob was standing there with a knife.

"Think you can just leave me in Forks Isabella? Its not that easy. I have had people watching you and the others. Today I had Leah follow you here with me with her. And now you will pay for putting me in jail!" he said as he stalked toward Bella. The cop tired to get to him before anything happened but Jake was to fast for him and stabbed him in the heart. By the time this happened I was at Bella's side and everyone else was out of the house. I picked Bella up in my arms and ran to the closest car and put her in it.

Jacob came running behind us and when he got to the bottom step the other cops where there with their guns pointing at Jacob. Leah appeared beside Jacob with a gun. She was pointing it at the cops and then she looked to me. Other than the cops and Jacob and Leah I was the only one standing there. Jacob jumped for a cop but as soon as he jumped the cop pulled his trigger hitting Jacob in the chest. Leah looked from Jacob to the cop that shot him and back.

"How fucking dare you! You're about to fucking die now bitch!" she aimed her gun and just before she pulled the trigger she was shot.

When she hit the ground by my feet I knocked the gun from her reach and went to see if Bella was okay.

"Bells you okay?" I asked. She nodded looking at me. I brought her into a hug, hugging her tight to me. I never wanted to let her go.

"Ms. Swan, Jacob will never be a problem ever again." the cop said. I soon heard an ambulance. When they got there they went in side to get the salt and pepper cop's body out first. They then loaded Jacob and Leah.

Bella had fallen asleep in the house as well as the others. We are just staying the night and then going back to Forks in the morning. I was still up talking to the cops.

"So did Leah die as well?" I asked looking around. Most had fallen asleep but there were three left awake.

"She did on the way to the hospital." said one. I just nodded. The rest of the night was filled with small talk.

*two weeks later*

"Bella baby time to get up" I said as I shook her. She mumbled a no and rolled over. I just laughed. She reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me back on to the bed. She curled up to me and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you Em bear." she whispered. I smiled at the nick name and then whispered back, "I love you more Bell Bear"

* * *

A/N: Short sorry I just have to update all of my stories before sunday and they are all short. Now I have a question should I continue? Or should I leave it here? Or do a few more chapters? Review and let me know.

Love you guys

Tabbyy


End file.
